1. Field
This disclosure relates to a power supply device that supplies a variable power voltage, and that controls a voltage level of the variable power voltage at a first stage of an electric transformer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
According to a sequential emission method among a plurality of methods for driving an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, data may be scanned by each scan-line in response to a scan signal that is sequentially applied. Then, organic light emitting diodes may emit light by each scan-line in response to an emission signal that is sequentially applied. However, when a stereoscopic image (such as for example, a 3D image) is implemented by the sequential emission method, a crosstalk may be generated, which may cause dizziness to a user of the display device. In order to overcome this problem, a simultaneous emission method has been suggested.
The simultaneous emission method is suitable for implementing a stereoscopic image (such as for example a 3D image). According to the simultaneous emission method, all organic light emitting diodes may simultaneously emit light based on a power voltage in an emission period, the power voltage cyclically varying as the OLED device operates (, after all data are scanned by each scan-line in response to a scan signal that is sequentially applied in a scan period. However, the simultaneous emission method may result in high power consumption for generating the variable power voltage.